CYFtC: Voluptatem
by mignonettas
Summary: Caution: 'Tis be a lemon (considered chapter 20.5) for Can You Feel the Colors? M rated for a reason. - Takashi/OC


**Warning: This is M rated for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with smut, then I advise you to click the red X at the top right corner of your screen. See it? If you have not read _Can You Feel the Colors?_ then you may not catch on very well, but feel free to still read for your own personal pleasure. But I'd much rather prefer you reading the main fic before moving onto this. Ah, but who am I to tell you what to do? That's only your choice.**

**You have been warned.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club - I only own Sybil Danes.**

* * *

><p>The din of the TV slowly faded as the couple crept up the stairs. Outside, the moon held itself high within the slate heavens, while the day's festivities were held eminent in Sybil's soul. At the corner of Takashi's eye, he could view the faint light that slithered through the threshold of the door to her room. He gently coerced her inside, shutting the door softly and silently, careful not to wake her mother or siblings up a few rooms down. It was not new to have Takashi in her room, but somehow, Sybil's fingers were trembling with enthusiasm and with minor timidity. She chewed on her lower lip, feeling his presence near. Why did she invite him to her room again? She knew the reason, but couldn't bring herself to admit it.<p>

"Sybil."

She tilted her head towards his resonant voice she had grown to love so. "Yes?"

He took her arm and seated her on the corner of her bed, settling himself next to her. "Give me your hand."

Doing as told, she held her palm out. Sybil felt a tiny, soft box resting on her open hold. With her free hand and fingers, she positioned it on the thin ribbon and tugged on it, letting the piece of silk fall to her lap. Opening the lid, she reached inside only to have a cool piece of jewelry against her skin. She smiled, reaching for the clasp and pendant, scanning the silver with her fingers. "It's a necklace..."

"Mm," Takashi murmured in return. "Feel the back."

Her eyebrows lifted, mouth slightly agape and voice hushed.

"Braille...?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "What does it say?"

Slowly, she scanned the rugged code embedded on the back of the piece of jewelry. A smile etched her riddled features.

"Eternal... love..." Sybil ventured to choke out. Takashi took the necklace, opening the brooch.

"Turn around."

Sybil turned so her back was facing him, her hands grabbing her thick hair and pulling it over to one side of her shoulder. He placed it around her neck gradually, fastening the clip of the necklace and letting it settle elegantly on her chest.

Her dim orbs were brimming with unshed tears of unsullied delight. "It's so beautiful... I can't see it, but," she reflected for a moment. "I can only imagine..."

His arms encased around her hips, pulling her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her hair. The sensation was not only soothing, but acutely intimate as one. He pulled her body on top of his lap, her legs resting on her own bed and her arms then resting on his chest.

"Thank you."

While she showed her gratitude, his fingers massaged the sides of her body mildly, careful not to cause her any discomfort. She could only smile at his kind nature - despite how some people may describe Takashi by being a little intimidating or lanky, he was nothing more than a gentle giant that she adored more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Hmm" Sybil murmured, inaudibly inhaling his scent. "I like the way you smell."

He chuckled, his hand sliding up her sides and to her back. However, he did not respond, but only cradled the cherished moment between the both of them. His lips flittered over her forehead, his hand moving from her sides up to her chin and lifting it up. She didn't protest, of course, but more encouraged his actions. He kissed her; lovingly yet guardedly. Why did he feel indefinitely skittish? Kissing her was not a foreign experience, neither was sitting on her bed, or holding her so close to his own body. But his heartbeat increased, hammering against his chest.

Her fingers entwined with his inky wisps, increasingly deepening the kiss. His hands continued to rest a little above her waist, inviting her ardent kisses and love. Sybil was the first to pull away, the peak of her nose brushing against his. Takashi felt himself grow warmer, his face heating red in color and vision hazed from his mere imagination. Could she...? No, perhaps not. He was an honorable man, to his family and to his lover. What kind of man would he be if he were to instinctively assume her intentions? Takashi Morinozuka: the supposedly calm, composed, and silent host, was then gravely endeavoring to pull his desires together and suppress them, albeit not very well.

"Takashi," she breathed after pulling away from the kiss, her lips skimming across his. Her warm, cloying breath hovered on his lips, and the sensation only excited him more. "Lay on your back."

Ah, but who was he to disobey? With her still on top of him, he held onto her hips and settled his back on top of her bed, her petite figure complacent on top of his unduly-towering body. He observed her shifting herself, her palms resting on his chest and her lips moving back to his. Takashi closed his eyes, his hand naturally resting on her cheek and other on her back.

Sybil felt eager, though she was unaware on where exactly she would be taking this. Her tongue peeked out of her lips and wriggled against his lips, silently begging for an entrance. Opening his mouth, Takashi allowed her to toy with his. His breath hitched, however, when she oh-so provokingly writhed her body on top of him. The silent host let out a hiss of dull pleasure and ache in the nether region, but Sybil grinned against his mouth in success.

"Takashi..." she whined after pulling away from his mouth. His heart nearly soared at the sight of her; promiscuous and damn near shameless. There were no complaints from him, though, but he all but wondered _what_ had gotten into her. At that point, he couldn't help himself but to enthrall her lips again, yet more fervent than authentic passion. He gripped the lower parts of her dress uniform, deliberately lifting it to show the soft skin of her thighs.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, taking a couple of seconds to catch his breath. "Can I...?"

Sybil intently nodded. "Yes."

Having his hand on her leg was a foreign feeling, and more so when his fingers trailed up her thighs and to her rear. It wasn't an awful feeling either, per say, but it continued to excite her nonetheless. His fingertips toyed with the hem of her panties, at times tugging the fabric down only to pull them up seconds later. She felt his heartbeat against her chest, erratic and brisk. Could he be as nervous as she? In her mind, there was no doubt about it.

"Takashi," Sybil distantly muttered. Slowly, and carefully, she brought herself off of him and sat on her knees next to him. He pulled himself up, his expression flustered in the slightest, but also inquisitive. She chewed on the insides of her cheek, her fingers unsteady and visage ruffled. "Can you, um..." with her quaking hands, she smoothed her dress. "Can you help me take this... off?"

Thickly, he audibly swallowed and complied to her request. He sat up further, moving so his hands were delicately grazing over her shoulders, brushing many of her thick, chocolate tresses away. She took her hair and pulled it over one of her shoulders once more, biting her lower lip and feeling his trembling digits slowly unzip her uniform. Takash the back of her neck as his hand slid further and further down, until the zipper came to a complete halt. He pushed the sleeves off first, revealing the straps of her bra and her shoulders. At that instant, he trailed his kisses down to her bare skin; feathery and tame. As time furthered, he resumed to slide her gown off until it was down to her upper thighs.

Her underwear did not match with her bra, but nor did he expect it to anyhow. He trailed his trembling digits down her sides, to her unclad hips - _oh_, he had to suppress an imminent shudder that threatened to free his body.

"Are... you okay?" he pondered lowly near her ear, continuing to plant flattering kisses along her jawline and temples. He felt her nod.

"Yes," she sighed, lolling her head to the side, wishing to give him better access to her sensitive skin. She then giggled. "I'm more than okay."

He was relieved when he knew she was exceedingly willing to go further. His kisses trailed to her neck, his tongue peeking out experimentally and dragged the tip along the crook. Goosebumps spread around her skin like a virus, inhaling sharply and holding a grating moan. Overcome by his love and adoration for the woman in his arms, he pulled away and aided her by discarding the dress and resting his hand on her sides.

"Lay down."

She laughed. "My turn, is it?"

Takashi could only grin, watching his girlfriend lie herself on her back. He crawled on top of her, arms resting at the side of her shoulders. He dipped his head in for a kiss, Sybil's arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer. She, however, pulled away from the kiss and twirled a clump of his wiry locks in her fingers.

"Takashi," she began, her voice a mixture of urgency and shyness. "I... want you to touch me..."

He was too enamoured to ponder on about her desire, but his main concern was how he would be able to make the love of his life writhe and cry out in pleasure beneath him.

Takashi laid his hand on top of one of her breasts in his palm. They were tiny in size, but it solely excited him. He found that her bra, in fact, was in the way. He gulped once more, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Can I...?" he croaked, fingers toying with the fabric of her bra.

She smiled, grateful that he was the type to invariably ask for permission before proceeding. "Yes."

His fumbling palms struggled with the clasp of her bra for many moments, leading Sybil giggling at times and Takashi flushing. Instead, the blind girl guided his hands the right way to free the hooks. When the deed was done, his breath hitched at the sight of the roseate, perked nubs that were nestled at the apex of her creamy flesh. How long was he glaring at her breasts? He didn't even start counting, or even paying attention to his mental stopwatch.

Sybil, on the other hand, was flaming red from the actions. Being only in her underwear, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about herself. Yes, the _blind__, _confident Sybil was self-conscious about her exposed body. She never had the need to worry about how she looked, or when and how to put makeup on. Yet, with Takashi observing her body - every crevice, every birthmark and streaks, every vein - it made her feel bashful about her body. Not to mention that _she_ was the only one nude, and he was still fully clad with his uniform.

"I can feel you staring..." her voice was low and demure.

He almost choked on his own gasp, finding difficult to pull his wide hues away from her breasts. "S-Sorry..."

She timorously beamed, her body stiff in perturbation and heart racing with reverence for the man on top of her. She eased her head back on the pillow, her burnished locks splattered over the ivory sheets. Sybil felt his hands palming at her breasts, toying with them for both his and her own pleasure. It was... odd, if there was no other word to explain the situation. But to have her mounds massaged attentively and teased, it roused her to almost no end.

_Oh_, but his warm kisses and strokes of his tongue along her nipples were an entirely new perception. She wove her hands through his unkempt hair and eagerly pleaded him further with a raspy moan. She knew well how wanton she was acting, but she saw nothing wrong with acting hence in front of him. With his affections, his actions, his tenderness - she couldn't care less about the appearance of her body any longer. Hell, she could be _stark naked_ for all she cared, as long as he wouldn't mind. In truth, she thought that Takashi was enjoying himself more than expected. His tongue flicked over her nipple teasingly, earning a gasp of mixed pleasure and surprise. Takashi suppressed a tiny grin that imperiled to show.

"It's not fair." Sybil murmured, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed.

"Mm?"

He lifted himself from her chest, placing butterfly kisses along her cheeks. Her fluctuant hands, unprepared for the amount of pleasure she received and _will _receive, picked at the fabric of his uniform. "You're still clothed."

Takashi arranged his lips at the cave of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin and warm kisses arousing her. "Not yet..."

"But-"

Her sentence went abrupt when his lengthy digits trailed down her stomach, to the front of her panties and feeling both the fabric and what was hiding beneath it. Her teeth were chewing on her lower lip apprehensively, worry imprinting her brain.

"Can...?" he whispered, keen on her permission. He didn't even need to finish the sentence - Sybil was well aware on what he would be asking, and she was inclined to his request.

"Okay."

When his fingers fondled her bundle of nerves hidden by a mere piece of cloth, she arched her back and attempted to press herself further onto his digits. Her hand reflexively flew to his concealed shoulders, her nails digging while muffling her cries at his neck. Takashi laboriously swallowed, the contact of the dampness around her sex against his fingers driving him mad with lust. Not to mention the small, meek whines that emitted from her throat were pressing him further to please her as intensely as he could.

He willed himself to slide his fingers inside her panties, shortened curls and wetness adjacent to his digits. Passion warred with inexperience as the man tried to make this as pleasurable as possible for the twitching mass of woman beneath him. With primeval inclination and determination, the half of his index finger dipped inside of her.

"Takashi!" she half-gasped, half-moaned. Sybil tossed her head back to the pillow and squirming against his hand. As an occurrence moments later, she bucked her hips to receive the same amount of pleasure as before. On the other hand, the reaction she exposed was what Takashi was immensely hoping for. His eyes were slightly enlarged at the sight of his girlfriend moaning and cambering with unadulterated pleasure. He curled his finger inside of her, her moisture and constriction warm. Empirically, he inserted another finger inside of her, slowly letting her accustom to the estranged bliss.

His other hand kneaded the flesh of her inner thigh, his dark hues carefully reading every emotion that poured from her lips, her expression, her _figure_. He felt parched with need and desire; his mouth was dry, and his arousal was throbbing from the lack of attention. He paid no mind to his own, however, and solely focused on pleasing _her_, making her feel as if she were an angelic goddess than a plain blind girl.

Both couldn't recall how long he was touching her in such a manner, but it was bringing her closer and closer to her limit. Sybil was careful not to be too boisterous from his behavior, for the last thing they both needed was one of their friends, or god forbid _Myrtille_ barging into the bedroom to find them in an unexplainable, scandalous situation, even though it was unlikely to happen.

While his two fingers were haltingly curling and twisting inside of her, his thumb found a tiny crux a little above her sex. He pressed on it lightly, deriving a sharp gasp from her. "_Takashi!_" she groaned, her legs shuddering from the shock. Her pants were heavy; thick with ardour and ecstasy. "I-I don't th-"

Oh, but it impacted her roughly like a tidal wave. She muffled her strained moans and gasps by biting her tongue, her eyes shut tightly. Takashi reveled the sight of her undoing, pleased with himself to have his love unravel in front of him - _on him_ - from strokes with his fingers. He rode her climax out by coiling his lengthy fingers, observing her countenance relax and fall limp. While retracting his fingers, he leaned in to kiss her open mouth.

"Are you okay?" he questioned after the kiss, settling himself next to her with his arms protectively around her waist. He heard her exhale with a grin.

"Oh, most definitely," Sybil responded with a weak laugh. "Just... give me a few moments..."

He caressed her stomach with the back of his knuckle, his head feebly resting on the pillow next to her own. Yet, an ever-so tiny smile played on his lips; the lips he used to kiss her, to caress her, to speak the very few words to her. And yet he could not stop staring at her lips. It hung open marginally, her eyelids heavy and drooping down every scant minutes.

He was shocked, to put it in a way, when Sybil then rolled on top of him and tugged on his tie, all while pushing herself against his covert arousal. Distinctly, he gasped and lazed his head back with his eyes clamped. "Sybil..."

"What?" she cocked her head, loosening his tie and freed it from his neck. "Am I not allow to touch you the way you touched me?"

"You," he paused to swallow hard, her legs on either side of his hips and her breasts in full view, and the pendant resting ever-so delicately between the split of her mounds. He watched her find the buttons of his blazer and dress shirt, slowly undoing them. When she felt that most of his chest was bare, she slowly pushed the article of clothes off his shoulders. "You don't have to."

"Don't be daft, Takashi," she scoffed, purposely gyrating herself against him. He choked on the groan that bubbled in his throat. "I _want_ to."

It was a sudden burst of confidence soaring out of her. He wasn't complaining, oh no - he probably savored her poise a bit too much - but he was wary if she would be doing something out of her limits for the sole pleasure for him.

It felt as if his body was carved with marble. Angular, gaunt, and well-muscled, she was quite fond of his figure while exploring with her mouth and hands. He aided her by unbuttoning his pants, slowly sliding them off until he was in his boxers. His length was throbbing with the need to be touched and grasped, stroked and mayhaps licked. However, it was all up to Sybil to decide what she would settle towards.

She felt his rigidity on her inner thigh, and almost painfully slow, she slid her hand down and grasped his length. He sighed with relief when she gripped his member, grasping she sheets as she stroked him sensually. Sybil, judging from the guttural noises and exhales he released, knew he was intoxicated with satisfaction. If he would let himself, he would release in less than a trifling amount of minutes. But he forcibly held himself back, lest he uncoils himself too soon and the night would be as good as done.

Sybil was undoubtedly naive to this certain matters, but it didn't stop her from testing and exploring. For that one night, just that one night, she truly wished she could see. She wanted to view his reactions, his scrunched face from his sensitivity, and his absolute frame.

"Sybil," by some means, he breathed, though he was internally regretting his upcoming words. "Sybil, stop."

She halted her strokes, her thin eyebrows narrowed. "What's... wrong? Did I do something bad?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh, good..." she alleviatingly exhaled.

He pulled her so her chest was smashed against his, and his fingers ran through her locks. "Condom."

"No," Takashi inwardly grumbled in annoyance. If that was the case, then how would they be able to carry on? Surely they couldn't, if they didn't want to become teen parents at their last years of high school. Then their little whereabout would have to be pushed off to another day. "But my mother put me on a heavy dose of birth control pills..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, you see," nervously, she chuckled. "Since I can't see and I'm terrible at keeping track of things, I have no clue when my _monthly friend_ would arrive. I could feel it at some points, but most of the time it would be just... everywhere. Irregular. As a result, I was put on the pill to regulate it."

"Ah."

She smiled. "So, Takashi, would you like to continue? Or pick this back up another day?"

"Your choice." the man replied, and gently switched so she was easing herself on her back. Takashi's lips fluttered on her eyelids, and lightly placed his lips over hers. He felt her play with his dark strands of hair, and ending the kiss.

"I love you..."

That was all the consent he needed.

As leniently as possible, he pulled her underwear down so they were at her lower thighs, and she wriggled them off herself. He, as well, slipped the barrier that covered the aching debris. He lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and warily settled his length against her sex. Her heart was racing, and his need was sore.

Sybil hissed from the unfamiliar tactility as he leisurely slid inside of her. It didn't hurt a whole lot, per say, but she felt stretched and a dull ache in her lower abdomen. Her nails dug into his shoulders for purchase, groaning and shifting to make herself comfortable. Takashi reveled the sensation of her warmth wrapped around him, his forehead pressed against her shoulder and retaining his sounds of fervor.

"Are... you okay?" he croaked, struggling to lift his head and to gaze upon her sprawled figure beneath him.

"Yeah," she responded in a raspy voice. "It... feels weird."

Concern tore in his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He kissed her again, and eventually, the dull ache turned into a new ache entirely. The ache to reach her pinnacle of euphoria again, to please the loving man on top of her as many ways possible. Soon, she knew, that both would end the elusive closure of their coupling. Ah, but only if they were to move only a little, then perhaps they could continue with their dual performance. To test, she lifted her hips against him. Takashi let a low moan out that she automatically assumed for pleasure, and moved her hips again.

"Sybil, you're-"

"Are you tired already, Takashi?" she pondered mockingly, rolling her hips again.

His dark eyes locked with hers, and it directed him to push himself further. He did not want to go any faster, for he feared that it would be far too excessive for her, but he continued gently due to her remaining tenderness, although it was gradually being replaced with pleasure. For a split second, Takashi felt as if his being was separated from his mind, afraid that he would take his effort out of control and harm her. Yet, her delicate moans and appearances told him otherwise.

He tightly held onto her backside, pushing her entirely against him. His mind was blurred, drunken with love and passion, and the redolence that surrounded their bodies. And as moderate and reluctant his thrusts were, both Sybil and Takashi felt themselves grow near their climax.

"T-Takashi..." she breathed. "I'm-"

"I know..." he replied in a hushed tone, jostling his face at her alabaster neck. She allowed him to lift her legs higher, and allow him to flutter wet kisses along her neck and collarbone, his teeth nipping the sensitive skin; though he was careful enough not to leave any marks. And, eventually, he increased the pace of his thrusts erratically.

"O-Oh _god_, Takashi!" she exclaimed. Sybil threw her head back in purified ecstasy, her nails scratching at the back of his shoulders and her legs pushing his lower back down. Her second release was quick, but more powerful in some such way. Her walls tightened around his length, wet and hot, and he couldn't help but allow himself to let go with a muffled, prolonged groan.

Sweaty bodies mingled together over the silk sheets and mattress, struggling to catch their breaths and the recuperating from the aftermath. Both lovers remained in that position for many moments, his head lazy over her chest and strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Her fingers massaged his scalp idly and toyed with his hair, eyelids falling heavy with sleep and breathing subsiding lowly.

"Takashi...?" Sybil began, her tone cracked and frail. "Did you feel it?"

He shakily lifted his head, and decided that it was time to move himself to lay next to her. His head was beside hers, and his arms pulled her bantam figure closer to his body. "Yes."

Sybil turned, giggling and shaking her head. "No, not that part."

The silent host was not only confused, but a little amused at that time. "Which part?"

She could only grin more, her opaque hues starry-eyed and glistening. "Did you feel the part... where the colors clashed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember when I said that this smut would take hopefully less than six hours? Yeah, it took three days. _Three fucking days._ There have been many distractions and internet problems - oh, not to mention that I had a serious block as well. *cries of agony*  
>But yes, here's my first smut. <strong>

**Hallelujah.**

**You can tell that it was slowly losing it's spirit near the end. At first I was all, "YEAH SWEET, SMUT, ALRIGHT. HAVEN'T WRITTEN THIS IN A WHILE." and when I started, I thought, "Oh god, how do I even begin?"**

**Yeah. The struggle is real.**

**I hope you really enjoyed this. This was super tough for me, though. *cries forever***

**kisskiss!**


End file.
